


keep holding me tight through the last dance (each beat of the last dance)

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Carnival, F/F, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vi, are you going to follow her around this carnival all night?” Garrett grumbles as Violet drags him around another hot dog stand. She shoots him a quick dirty look, and stops suddenly. Garrett crashes into her but she doesn’t budge.</p>
<p>“You don’t understand. She’s just so…look at her!” Violet says, waving towards Tracy. Violet can’t seem to take her eyes off her. They had a spare during the same period, and sometimes the library became busy so Tracy would sit at the same desk at Violet. And boy, did that do things to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep holding me tight through the last dance (each beat of the last dance)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/129113396437/wanna-dance-traceyviolet)

❤  ✿  ❤  ✿  ❤ 

 

 

“Vi, are you going to follow her around this carnival  _all night?”_  Garrett grumbles as Violet drags him around another hot dog stand. She shoots him a quick dirty look, and stops suddenly. Garrett crashes into her but she doesn’t budge.

“You don’t understand. She’s just so…look at her!” Violet says, waving towards Tracy. Violet can’t seem to take her eyes off her. They had a spare during the same period, and sometimes the library became busy so Tracy would sit at the same desk at Violet. And  _boy,_  did that do things to her.

Tracy chews on the lid of her pen as though she might never eat again  _and Violet loves it._  She doesn’t know why. When she told Garrett, he looked at her like she had two heads. She swears it’s very fucking sexy. At least, the way Tracy chews on it anyway.

“Why don’t you just talk to her?” Garrett mumbles. “I want to get cotton candy and go on rides. I mean, we’re wasting solid carnival time!”

“Would you  _just shut up?_  You don’t have to be here, you know,” Violet snaps.

“I–sorry, Vi. It’s just a little strange stalking your crush,” Garrett points out. “And don’t you  _dare_  mention the time we followed Mason around. Those were totally unrelated circumstances.”

Violet raises an eyebrow. He huffs, but she knows he’ll be quiet for a little bit. She turns around to see Tracy talking to a strawberry blonde that she recognizes as Lydia.  _Goddammit._  She should’ve known Tracy was too beautiful and too lovely to be single. “Fuck.”

“That’s Lydia Martin,” Garrett whispers. “She’s dating Allison Argent.”

“Don’t lie to me,” she warns.

“I’m not. That’s the truth.”

Violet sighs.

“She hangs out with Stiles Stilinski a lot though.”

Violet jabs her elbow into his side.

 

❤  ✿  ❤  ✿  ❤

 

“I’m sorry, miss, but you need a partner to go on this ride,” an attendant tells Tracy. “I’m not allowed to run it with empty seats.”

“Don’t worry,” she says to Lydia and Allison. “You two go ahead. I’ll get some food.”

“Alright girls,” the attendant says, ushering Lydia and Allison onto the Ferris wheel.

“Wait! Wait, I’ll ride with her!” a voice comes out of no where. Tracy’s surprised as she turns around to see a familiar face rushing towards them. Violet. She feels a warmness rush over her as she lifts her hand to wave.

“Violet,” she greets with a bright smile.

“If you don’t mind?” Violet asks. She points at Garrett over her shoulder. “He hates rides, so I can’t do anything without a partner.”

"I don’t mind!” Tracy says, turning back to the attendant. “I have a partner.”

“Saved by a very beautiful girl,” the guy jokes. Violet snarls at him and his smile evaporates. Tracy muffles a laugh behind her hand and walks over to the next available seat on the Ferris wheel.

“He was a jackass,” Violet mutters when he finishes testing the locked door. Violet seems to blush when Tracy shifts closer to her, but it’s hard to tell in the Ferris wheel lights. “How are you tonight?”

“Good. How about you?” Tracy asks, noticing Violet’s fingers curl around the bar and how she stares forward. “Are you–are you afraid of heights?”

Violet lets out a deep breath and shakes her head. “No, nope. Not at all. Um. They make me a little nervous but–”

“It’s okay. Let’s talk about something. Keep your mind off it,” Tracy says, turning to face Violet more. It rocks the seat and she reaches out to put her hand on Violet’s. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it rock.”

“It’s all good,” Violet says in a tight voice. She turns to look at Tracy. “You look really nice tonight.”

Tracy blushes and can’t keep the smile off her face. “So do you. Kind of like a badass assassin or a spy or something.”

Violet looks embarrassed and Tracy winces. Maybe that’s not the best way to compliment her crush. She tries again.

"You look hot. I bet Garrett’s spent the night drooling after you, huh?” Tracy asks.

“Garrett? No, why would he– _oh god, are we stopping at the top?”_  Violet’s voice squeaks.

Tracy lets out a small laugh and she squeezes Violet’s finger tips. “It’s okay, it’s okay. How’s your French class coming? You’re always studying it during spare.”

"It sucks. I fucking hate French. It’s a foreign language to me.” Violet huffs. “Okay, I meant that both  _literally_  and figuratively. Um. How’s Stiles?”

“Stiles?” Tracy asks, confused. Where had  _that_  conversation topic come from? She feels a little blindsided and can only manage to say, “He’s alright, I guess. He’s been driving me crazy because he’s pining over Derek. He basically waxes poetry about him.”

“He’s into Derek?” Violet asks. “Oh. That’s nice. That’s really nice.”

“Sure.” Tracy isn’t sure they’re talking about the same things but then the Ferris wheel is moving again. “Um, do you think I could study with you more often?”

Violet nods. “Yeah, that would be so nice! I just–oh god, I’m sorry, I just…I really, really hate heights.”

"Why did you come on the Ferris wheel then?” Tracy asks.

"I thought I’d be okay–but I just–forgot how much I hate–these things.” Violet takes a deep breath. She’s squeezing her eyes shut. “I didn’t want you to miss out just because the guy was an asshole.”

Tracy laughs and says, “He was just doing his job.”

“He should’ve made an exception,” Violet tells her. “Gorgeous girls like you are always an exception.”

“But then I wouldn’t have ridden the Ferris wheel with you,” Tracy points out. “And then I wouldn’t have gotten to see how cute you are when your guard is down and you’re scared.”

“Cute?” Violet squeaks.

“Yeah. Just take some deep breaths. It’s almost over. Once we get on the ground, I’ll buy you some cotton candy for coming up here with me,” Tracy tells her.

Violet opens her eyes to look at Tracy now. She says, “I swear I’m usually way more chill than this. And I can hold decent conversations. And I’m really good at sharing cotton candy.”

Tracy laughs. “I’m a cotton candy hog. You’ll have to fight me for it.”

 

❤  ✿  ❤  ✿  ❤

 

"So you ditched me to spend the entire night with Tracy at the carnival and you  _didn’t ask her to the dance?”_  Garrett growls at her during lunch on Monday. “You didn’t even say goodbye to me! You just waved and walked off with Tracy and Lydia and Allison!”

Violet winces. “I’m sorry, Garrett.”

He shrugs. “It’s fine. I met up with Mason, who wanted to get away from Brett and Liam so I had a good night anyway.”

“Did  _you_  ask him to the dance?” Violet asks, eyeing him.

“As a matter of fact,  _I did.”_  Garrett raises his eyebrows. “He’s picking me up at seven.”

“I hate you.” She throws a fry at him.

“You love me. Now what’s your game plan for the dance tomorrow?”

Violet groans and hides her face in her hands.

 

❤  ✿  ❤  ✿  ❤

 

Tracy looks at Allison. “Are you sure I look okay? Because I don’t even know if she’s into girls and I just–I want her to think–”

“Trace, you look  _great._  Now take a deep breath. You two spent the carnival together  _and_  you’ve been studying together all week.” Allison squeezes Tracy’s shoulder. “You’ve got this.”

“I don’t know.” Tracy glances around. “Do you think she’s here yet?”

“Mmm, I see Garrett with Mason so I’m guessing she probably is. Take a deep breath. Her jaw is going to drop when she gets a look at you. I promise,” Allison tells her.

“Hey,” Lydia says, sweeping towards them in her ball gown. “Tracy, are you okay if I steal my girlfriend for a dance?”

“Of course!” Tracy says, smiling. Allison mouths,  _“Good luck!”_ before they sneak off onto the dance floor. She ends up sitting down on a chair at an empty table.

It doesn’t seem like Violet is going to be here tonight. Dammit, she hopes she didn’t miss her chance. It was hard to talk to Violet when Tracy knew she was scared of heights. The rest of the night hadn’t been difficult though. In fact, it’d felt as though they’d known each other for years.

“Tracy?” a familiar voice comes.

She lifts her head to see Violet standing there. Holy  _fuck,_  she looks amazing. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Violet says, smiling at her. “Wanna dance?”

“Do I ever.” Tracy shoots out of her seat to slip her hand in Violet’s. “You look amazing.”

They don’t say much as they move together on the dance floor.

When Allison asked her why she liked Violet the other day, she had only been able to say, _“It feels right. She tries so hard to be so tough but she just ends up being adorable. When she gets frustrated while studying, she starts humming Christmas carols and I don’t think she has any idea she does it.”_

_“You really like her, huh?”  
_

_“She’s just so…and she makes me feel so…and she’s the kind of girl who gets on the Ferris wheel so I didn’t have to miss out on riding it even though she’s terrified of heights. It’s just…someone who does something like that for another person is someone I want to get to know.”_

“Tracy?” Violet whispers when the song comes to an end. They don’t move apart from each other. “I don’t want to stop dancing.”

“Me neither,” Tracy admits.

The next song is a fast one, of course, but neither of them care. They sway as though some Frank Sinatra song plays instead.

Near the end of the night, Violet gets brave enough to press her lips light against Tracy’s during the last song.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Violet whispers.

“Me too.”

 

❤  ✿  ❤  ✿  ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
